HEAVEN KNOWS
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Tuhan tahu, apa yang kau butuhkan dan yang kau inginkan, maka dari itu Dia menciptakan semesta ini untukmu berbagi dan memberi.. dan our WonKyu sudah mengalaminya


Qtalita Very Proudly Present..

A Romantic Wonkyu Story..

**HEAVEN KNOWS**

Cast : Only Wonkyu

Genre : Very Romantic

Ps : disarankan untuk mendengar lagu Richard Max – Heaven Knows sambil membaca fic ini..

Enjoy..

Aku duduk, dihamparan ilalang dengan note kecil di pangkuanku, melukis beberapa kata menjadi sebuah untaian kalimat. Membiarkan semilir angin menyapu rambutku yang terjatuh bebas sesekali mendayu diantara kedua bola mataku, senyumku tertarik, mataku terpejam..

Inilah helaan nafas pertamaku pagi ini, ucapan syukur untuk semesta yang masih setia bernafas.

Disaat itu, tepat saat mataku terbuka, aku menemukanmu, berdiri di ujung danau dengan kamera yang terlampir di senyumku terbias

Helaan nafas kedua, masih ucapan syukur Tuhan telah mengirim sosok itu nyata dihadapanku.

….

Aku menyesap kopi yang kubiarkan setengah hangat di sudut Kona beans sore ini, kusandarkan punggungku yang serasa letih, mataku menyorot rintik hujan diluar sana, hanya titik-titik kecil yang entah kenapa membuat bibirku melengkungkan senyuman.

Ah aku suka hujan, semua hal tentang hujan selalu menginspirasiku dalam setiap lembar tulisanku, aku nyaris hanyut dalam hening damai rintik bening itu saat sosokmu kembali melintas. Setengah berlari menghindari rentetan langit yang menangis.

Kau masuk, kita berada dalam ruangan yang sama, kau diujung sana mengibas-ngibaskan jaketmu yang sedikit basah dengan aku disudut sini menatap semua pergerakanmu, kau tersenyum.. bukan padaku, tapi pada pemilik kafe dengan bentuk badan jauh dari ukuran proporsional.

Hei, apa yang kau lakukan kini? Kau berdiri datas panggung kecil dengan partitur dihadapanmu, kau bernyanyi? Bahkan kau tidak menatapku yang duduk hanya terpisah beberapa meja kosong darimu.

_He's always on my mind.._

_From the time I wake up 'til I close my eyes.._

_He's everywhere I go.._

_He's all I know.._

_And though he' so far away.._

_It just keep getting stronger, every day.._

_And even now he's gone.._

_I'm still holding on.._

_So tell me where do I start_

_Cause its breakin my heart, don't wanna let him go.._

Aku memejamkan mataku, suara itu melantun indah seiring petikan gitarnya yang memenuhi syaraf pendengaranku. Sebuah ketukan tepat mengenai arteri jantungku, berdetak seirama suaranya. Ini indah. Untuk sekedar rasa simpati, ini terlalu indah.

_Maybe my love will come back some day.._

_Only heaven knows.._

_And maybe our hearts will find a way.._

_Only heaven knows.._

_And all I can do is hope and pray.._

_Cause heaven knows.._

Suara tepukan memaksa mataku melepas katupnya, dahiku berdenyit, sosokmu hilang, aku tidak menemukanmu dalam keramaian, aku menunduk, setidaknya biarkan aku tahu siapa namamu.

Helaan nafas ketiga hari ini, untukmu semesta.. yang begitu hebatnya mempermainkanku dalam pusaran sosok maya dengan suara huskynya..

….

Aku bergelung dibalik selimut pagi ini, dengan sebatang thermometer di ujung mulutku, celaka semalam aku lupa mengenakan payung atau mantel hujan, dan demam pun melanda.

Ugh, maaf semesta, tidak ada helaan nafas untukmu pagi ini, dadaku masih sesak, beruntung aku masih bisa bernafas meski tersengal.

Aku berdiri, menopang berat tubuhku pada dinding keramik, selimut masih setia bertengger penuh di sekujur tubuhku. Sinar mentari yang sesekali menyembul dari balik awan mendung membuat mataku terasa tercubit ringan, ini cukup menyilaukan, aku duduk bersandar pada jendela kamar yang tertutup rapat, menempelkan dahiku frustasi. Seharusnya aku berada diantara keramaian dibawah, berjalan menyapa semesta seperti yang biasa aku lakukan, mengumpulkan semua kreasi dunia dalam lembaran tulisanku yang belum dalam sebuah bundle yang mampu membuat semua orang bosan membacanya.

Mataku terpaku kembali, sosokmu berada dibawah, duduk diantara anak-anak kecil dengan banyak balon warna-warni, sesekali kau terlihat tertawa dengan cekungan di kedua sisi pipimu, aku ikut tertawa, namun naas kepalaku bertambah sakit dengan dentuman-dentuman menyebalkan yang memekakkan telingaku.

Sekali lagi, semesta.. demam ini sangat menyebalkan..

Aku merutuki diri sendiri, seharian di kamar yang hanya menyisakan kepenatan benar-benar membuatku berada dalam ambang batas emosi. Demam ini bukannya mereda namun malah semakin meningkat.

"Yeobseo..Hyung, aku demam, tolong acara fans signing nya kau tunda beberapa hari ne"

Dengan sedikit usaha, aku mengharap editor mengabulkan keinginanku, bukan karena aku tidak sanggup menyelesaikan tulisanku karena stok imajinasiku habis, hanya saja demam ini benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis.

Semesta.. aku benar-benar kecewa padamu hari ini..

….

Seminggu terlewatkan dengan percuma..

Hari ini, tepat saat mentari berada pada pukul 10:13 pagi, disebuah taman yang telah di sulap menjadi surga kecil sesuai dengan tema buku yang tengah kudedikasikan pada penikmat imajiner,ada beberapa balon dan bunga serta beberapa rangkaian tulisan di beberapa sudut, aku duduk di depan sebuah meja kecil bertirai putih dengan sebuah pena di jemari kananku, senyum selalu menghias bibirku, dan rambut coklat ikal yang melayang ringan tersapu angin.

"Kamsahamnida hyung, aku pengagum berat tulisanmu.."

"Aigoo, kau bahkan masih sangat kecil untuk membaca bukuku"

Seorang anak kecil menghampiriku dengan buku yang hendak aku bubuhkan tanda tangan, ia salah satu penggemarku katanya. Aku terkekeh, umurnya bahkan mungkin hanya seperti Chansung, keponakan kecilku.

Fans signing terus berlanjut, sampai-sampai jemariku terasa sedikit kaku akibat terlalu lama menegang dengan pena, 2 menit lagi acara akan ditutup, itu artinya aku sudah bisa pulang dan merebahkan diri mengambang di sungai mimpi.

Pluk..

Sesaat sebelum khayalanku terbang aku menemukan buku yang telah terbuka dan disodorkan tepat dibawah mataku yang tengah menunduk. Aku menghela nafas, eh. Kali ini bukan untuk semesta yang sudah berkhianat menurutku..tapi karena makhluk dihadapanku ini

"Ingin menulis pesan apa?"

Aku bertanya tanpa menatap sang pemilik buku, aku sungguh lelah kali untuk sekedar mengangkat kepala.

"For My Heaven.."

Deg..

Jantungku melemas, suara itu, suara dengan dentuman has dijantungku, suara dengan hentakan husky disetiap suku katanya. Aku masih setia menunduk, terlalu takut dengan semua hal-hal yang mungkin saja terjadi, desiran angin meniup lembaran-lembaran buku dihadapanku, sepucuk foto terpampang entah pada halaman keberapa.

Disana terlukis seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit pucat, bibirnya terukir sebuah senyuman, matanya terpejam, tangannya terentang seakan ingin memeluk angin, dan terakhir rambutnya terlihat lembut mengembang terbang dengan pelan diantara rimbunan ilalang. Satu kata dalam sebuah kesempurnaan pahatan .

_Maybe my love will come back some day.._

_Only heaven knows.._

"Choi Siwon.."

Lelaki tadi, lelaki bersuara husky mengulurkan jemarinya, aku berani menatapnya kini, dengan sebuah senyum manis yang sangat sempurna menurutku, sosokmu kini jelas, hanya beberapa senti tepat didepan hidungku, menatapku tepat di sorot kelam mataku.

_And maybe our hearts will find a way.._

_Only heaven knows.._

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

Jemariku merasakan sentuhan tegas namun penuh kelembutan jemarimu. Senyummu mengembang, kau menyerahkan buku dengan sampul 'Heaven Knows' yang sudah aku tanda tangani sendiri beserta gambarku yang terselip diantaranya.

"Would u be my heaven?"

Bahagia itu..indah…

Sebuah tawa untuk semesta pagi ini, maaf helaan nafasku sudah aku simpan rapat dalam untaian jemari janji mulai detik ini..akan aku gantikan dengan seuntai tawa tiap detiknya, karena Tuhan sudah begitu baik padaku..

_And all I can do is hope and pray.._

_Cause heaven knows.._

_Cause heaven knows.._

Terima kasih Semesta..

FIN

Hehehehehe, gimana, gimana, ff kali ini rada lebay? Iya aku akui hohohoho

Ini masih full Kyuhyun POV, ntar kalau ada waktu baru aku lanjut sekuel khusus Siwon POV ya


End file.
